The present invention relates to a switching instrument, in particular circuit breaker and/or ground fault circuit interrupter.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
Switching instruments are known having switch levers for manual closing and/or opening of switching contacts. These switching levers are subject to various stresses during operation. Apart from the manual operation, these switch levers must also withstand the strain caused by an automatic closing device. The forces applied by the closing device upon the switch lever can cause damage or fracture of the switch lever. As a result, an otherwise fully operational switching instrument becomes unsuitable for operation.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved switching instrument to address these problems and to obviate other prior art shortcomings.